


Counting Bodies Like Sheep

by Gage



Series: Darkside Verse [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show me what it's for/ Make me understand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Bodies Like Sheep

****“Tyler? Tyler, wait!”  
  
  
The dark haired seventeen year-old had walked away from the crowd before he could be seen. He knew that coming was a bad idea but he also knew that if he hadn’t at least come today, that he would regret it. Unlike his ‘brothers’ he still had enough humanity left inside of him to mourn one of their own.

  
He’d been standing at a respectable distance as the casket had been lowered into the ground. It was when the mother of the young man that was being buried stood up and almost collapsed that he was forced to turn away. Needing time to sort himself out he found that he’d walked into an area of the cemetery he hadn’t been to in almost nine months. Fingers tracing the head stoned warmed from the sun’s rays. It was the sound of the girls’ voice that made him freeze, and then almost fly through the surrounding headstones.  
  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
  
Slowly he turned around to face **her**. The girl who he’d been avoiding since the night he turned himself over to the one person that had destroyed them both; seemed so different now. Her blonde hair that once upon a time shone brightly in the sun had been cut to her shoulders and was several shades darker. Gone was the sunny disposition and bright smile. Her eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless now. The former blonds frame had always been small but full and curvy. Now she was wafer thin. It was enough to make him want to be sick.  
  
  
“Sarah.”  
  
  
Sarah Wenham all around friendly girl next door had been replaced by this ghost of a stranger. The smile she gave him was more of a grimace and it didn’t quite reach her dull eyes. “It‘s been a while.”  
  
  
That was an understatement; it had been almost a year he wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
“Feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you.”  
  
  
He wanted to tell her that it hadn’t been that long; his behavior in her last year (his junior) at the academy had been twisted. It was as if he’d been turned into this alternate version of his former self. Almost cruel and cold to the people around him, considering how his ‘brothers’ had turned out after that **night** he was a saint. Just thinking about all that had happened brought a knife to his gut.  
  
  
“What do you want Sarah?”  
  
  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing, we don‘t talk much I know but…”  
  
  
“Is there a point to this poor exchange of words?” He knew he was being an ass but it was better than the alternative. The hurt in her eyes was better than seeing what was left of her life seep out of them. This is what would happen if they continued talking.  
  
  
“Tyler, what happened to you? We use to be friends…”  
  
  
He let out a small huff. “We were never friends Sarah, you were fucking my best friend, and we hung out twice.” He would never admit that he got some perverse pleasure out of hurting her. “That’s your idea of being friends; you must be really screwed up.” He turned around and started to walk away when she spoke up again.  
  
  
“What did he do to you?”  
  
  
He felt something hot stir deep inside of him. It had been no secret that the man who had practically stolen Sarah’s life was walking around free as a bird. It had been his words that had kept her alive. The memory of that night had been altered in her mind, and that had been his doing. Reid had not been able to wipe it clean so he’d done the next best thing…  
  
  
“You wanna walk away now.”  
  
  
“Tyler please, something is wrong. It has been since the night Caleb died.”  
  
  
That stirring deep inside of his body began to swirl in mild anger. She had no business bringing **him** up like that. She was headed into dangerous territory and he really didn’t want to go there. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
“You guys walk around like nothing’s changed but it has.” Her small hand almost fragile hand grasped at his elbow pulling him backwards.  
  
  
Tyler’s eyes flared with barely restrained rage. “Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
  
“You don‘t believe that.”  
  
  
“Problem?”  
  
  
The two of them turn towards the third party who had appeared out of nowhere. Well not nowhere exactly. The other Blond must’ve rolled the Ducati up onto the hill, and walked down the rest of the way. “No.” Tyler answered smoothly, shaking off Sarah’s hand. “No problem.”  
  
  
“Good, let’s go.”  
  
  
  
“Tyler,”  
  
  
He was really getting tiered of this, and could sense the other blond was too. “I’ll catch up.” The raised brow he got made him pause a moment before he nods to his older ’brother’. The guy shakes his head before he turns to walk up the hill to where another young man is waiting. Least it wasn’t…  
  
  
  
“Please don’t go. Stay with me, we can…”  
  
  
“What? Go for coffee? Make small talk where I pretend I’m interested in your pathetic life.”  
The silence that fallows seems to go on forever and he thinks he might have just said enough to make her leave. Then she gets this look in her eyes, and she straightens her shoulders. It was almost laughable.  
  
  
“This isn’t you, its **him** talking.”  
  
  
“I suggest you walk away now, Sarah.” ‘ _while you still can._ ’ is clear in his mind.  
  
  
“He’s done something to you guys, just like…” She can’t look him in the eyes and takes everything in him not to smile. He knows exactly who she’s talking about. When she does look at him it’s with watery eyes. “Just like Kate.”  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with us Sarah, just because we’re not overtly friendly anymore.”  
  
  
“It’s more than that. Chase Collins isn‘t who you think he is.”  
  
  
Fuck no, she didn’t just go there.  
  
  
“Tyler there’s a whole history here that seems to be missing, and it’s all tied to him.”  
  
  
She was going to ruin everything if she kept this up. Licking his lips he takes a look around to make sure that no one is within viewing distance. He looks right at her and lets that anger surge into his eyes, the power rushing through his blood causing his heart beat pick up its pace. He can practically feel the flames burning through him as his eyes take on the desired effect. The Results of which had her scared and stepping away from him.  
  
  
“Poor Sarah, her boyfriend dies and she loses all her friends. It doesn‘t make sense, so she has to make something up that does.” Letting the anger die down a bit he pulls back the power. It takes a bit but he makes it happen, sighs before continuing. “This train of thought you seem to be processing, leads down a dead end.”  
  
  
“That‘s not…”  
  
“Shhh… it’s okay. I understand the need to make sense of something that seems impossible.” He moved forward bringing a hand up, she flinches but stays where she is. Tyler hid his smirk as he tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “But keep this up and you may find that you’re digging your own grave.”  
  
  
Backing away from her he slipped on a pair of shades and made his way up the hill. Didn’t bother glancing at his former friend knowing that he would have to fix his mistake sooner rather than later. Better he do it than have the others find out and try to ‘fix it’ themselves. That would be a fate worse than death. He makes it to the top of the hill before he realizes that Pogue and Reid aren’t there.  
  
  
In place of the black and red Ducati was the one person he had hoped would never find out where he‘d been all morning.  
  
  
“Is this going to be a problem?”  
  
  
He shook his head wishing now more than ever that he hadn’t come here.  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
Looking back down the hill to where Sarah‘s small figure hurried away he sighed. “Yeah.” He felt the older man come up behind him and didn’t resist the urge to lean into him. The other mans chin rested on his shoulder, and arm draped around his middle. Strong fingers plays with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
  
“Good, cause I’d hate to have to clean up _another_ loose end.”  
  
  
That was the last thing that he wanted to have happen. He didn’t want to be responsible for another body being put back into the ground. Felt the smirk against his skin as Chase stares after Sarah. No. He didn't want to be responsible at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Downfall". This little verse has taken on a dark and twisted path. I'm actually almost finished with it but not so sure if I can go where its leading me down to.


End file.
